Les Miserables Two
by Tootie
Summary: Les Miz 2: My summer group play. Basically it's a continuation of Les Miz and things are not what they seem. There's three survivors: Marius, Jean Valjean and ___?___


This is Les Miz 2. I was in a chat room for Harry Potter actually and I was telling them about the play. They thought it was a great story and someone, I forget who, asked if it was online, I said no, but thought I'd try my hand at a fic. The main character (and mine) is Gabby. I'm sorry if the students are OOC, but this is how it's played on the stage. The best part was the accent I used. If you have ever heard Adam Searles as Gavroche (He was on the Tenth Anniversery Concert) he uses this great accent and that's what I use.  
  
Gabby watched as the students and her "family" as she thought of them prepared for battle. She had argued with Enjorlas who had wanted her to stay away. To be safe. But no, she argued. She deserved to fight, she had run all their errands and found out about various people. She didn't let up so he allowed her to come. She smiled to herself as she heard his warning "But if you get yourself hurt, don't expect us to save you." She knew they would. She glanced at the chair that the spy was in. They had put her and Gavroche on duty. She knew it was because they wanted her to stay out of fighting and figured this was the best way, and throwing in Gavroche was an added bonus as he was her best friend, even if he was four years her senior. The students said she was seven, they had found her seven years ago, abandoned. With some friends help, they had raised her best they could, occasionly not attending class if she was ill.  
  
Marius glanced at Gabby, who was staring off in space while fiddling with a lock of hair. He couldn't help smiling to himself. It was he who found her all those years ago, something magic happened. He was under her spell, she had won his and the other students hearts over and none of them could bear it if something happened to her. She turned out to be more boyish then girly to their relief, after all, they didn't want to have to play dolls with her!  
  
She tapped Gavroche on the shoulder "Dance with me!"  
  
He scowled "No!"  
  
"Why? Are you afraid?"  
  
"No! I'm not afraid of anything!"  
  
"Then dance with me!"  
  
"I don't know how to."  
  
"So? I'll show you."  
  
Resigned, he nodded, the students watched with smiles on their faces as she taught him the basics and they soon were dancing all around. Joly said "You gonna marry her, Gavroche?" He scowled "No! She's like me sister!" "Then kiss her!" He listened to the students egging him on and quickly leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek, then made a face "Ewwwwww! Girls are gross!" Gabby imitated him "Ewwwwwww! Boys are gross!" "Hey, watch it!" Grantaire said.  
  
Joly said "Oui, we'll be hearing wedding bells in a few days." Gabby scowled at him and imitating him said "Dear God! I'm going to die, again! I swear it this time!" she fake-fainted into Combeferre's arms. Joly stopped the teasing. They heard gunfire. Joly pointed out the boy climbing the barricade, Eponine. She hurried over to Marius. Gabby ran off to find Gavroche.  
  
She returned and saw Eponine covered in blood. She and Gavroche ran over, only to be snagged by the students. Eponine forced herself up and kissed Marius. Gabby said 'Ponine." and trailed off, sobbing. She felt Gavroche wrapping his arms around her, holding her as she sobbed, Eponine was her older sister, and Gabby's friend. She felt some tears hit the top of her head. Gavroche was crying too. She didn't know how long she cried, but it was late when the tears stopped. She laid on the barricade with some bread and ended up dozing off. Enjorlas covered her with a blanket. She was jerked awake when she heard yells and gun shots. A battle. She grabbed a gun and found a little peep hole and stuck it through there and shot.  
  
The battle ended. Enjorlas was talking to an old man. "'Oo's the gezzer?" she asked Gavroche. "Some volunterr." he said shrugging. The volunteer took the spy out of the barricade. After a minute, there was a shot and they all cheered. The spy Javert was dead.  
  
That night, Enjorlas forced her to sleep next to Marius, stupid argument really, Gabby was exhausted, she hadn't slept much while preparing for the revoloution.  
  
She awoke a little after dawn and helped with the wounded. She distracted them while they were fixed up. She was bored after that and ended up listening to the students with Gavroche. No ammunition. Gavroche climbed the barricade quickly, bur Gabby having short legs and wearing a dress wasn't nearly as fast and Feuilly grabed her and they watched as he collected ammunition, singing merrily, Gabby's favorite song, Little People. He tossed the ammunition back up and saw a nice gun. He stopped and stooped to get it, finishing his song. I C'mon, Gav, forget the damn gun. Just get out of there. You've already been hit twice./I Her eyes grew wide as she saw him fall to the ground and blood surround him. I No, not him too. God, no. This had to be a dream. Yes, a dream. She dozed off during her lessons and the revoloution hasn't even started. /I But she knew it was real. "GAV!" she yelled, sobbing. "No." Marius ran out, scooped up her playmate and friend and ran back with him and laid him on the ground. Dead. Gabby was sobbing harder then she had for Eponine. Her best friend, dead. Marius held her. She yanked away and climbed the barricade. She had noticed something missing. His hat. She spotted it where he had fell. She ran out, to the students surprise. They noticed the soldiers guns weren't even aimed at her. Something was wrong. "Hurry Gabby!" Enjorlas yelled. She nodded and stooped, picking up the hat.  
  
As she rose, she was grabbed from behind. She screamed, and beat upon the soldiers strong arms, dropping the hat. A gun was put to her head and she froze, as did the students who were aiming at the soldior "You shoot at me, and she dies!" she said and cocked the gun. Enjorlas said "Don't shoot." He took her to a back alley and they could see Gabby and the soldior. She fell as the soldiers gun went off. He carried her out of their view. 


End file.
